Dirty Thoughts, Naughty Smile
by Edhiltam
Summary: ! Smut Fanfic ! After coming back home, you jump on the bed, you are so tired and slowly, you fall asleep. While you are in your dream world, Jumin comes back home and see you on the bed. Naughty thoughts invade his mind and he wants to make you feel pleasure.


"Ah... ! Finally !" You slump in your king sized bed as you sigh heavily.

After a tough day of work, you are glad to be finally laying in your bed. Jumin messages you earlier during the afternoon saying he can't be there for dinner. Disappointed, you decide to eat in a restaurant with some friends, and afterwards you quickly return home to relax.

Looking at the ceiling, exhaustion begins to fill your body. Your body feels heavy and your eyelids move up and down as you try to stay awake waiting for Jumin. But exhaustion takes over and you fall asleep.

...

The door handle moves down and Jumin enters the pentahouse. After closing the door, he unties his cravat while glancing everywhere in the room, searching for you.

But when Jumin lays his eyes on you, he stops immediately untying his cravat and his eyes go wide for a moment.

You are like a beautiful angel to him. You are wearing a tranparent and black nightgown which is enhacing your alluring and slim forms. Because of its transparency, he could perfectly see every inch of your body. Seeing some intimate parts of your body make him aroused.

Even if you are sleeping, naughty thoughts are crossing his mind. You are sleeping peacefully, unaware of the wolf next to you.

Jumin removes his vest, still staring at your almost naked body, he throws his vest on a chair besides him and he sits on the bed, next to you.

Your face is stunning, you are so beautiful to him, so innocent, so perfect. Jumin, gently caresses your cheek with the tip of his fingers and he watches you stir the ticklish sensation.

He smiles when you moan at his touch. Still having pervy thoughts, he moves his fingers along your neck. Your body shivers at his fingers and you wake up slowly.

Your eyelids move up really slowly and Jumin smiles when he noticed that you are up. Your vision is slightly blurry since you took a nap but you smell the scent of your husband's cologne and you smile.

"Jumin ?"

"I'm finally here, my angel. Sorry for the long wait. I missed you so much."

You smile gently and close your eyes as you notice Jumin tilts his head. His lips brush gently against yours. Not innocently, more like a hot and demanding kiss. Licking your lips, you can feel the desire of wanting more of his touch.

Slowly, he puts a hand on your waist, and slides it down on your hip. The ticklish sensation makes you shudder and you moan.

When you open your mouth slightly, Jumin plays with your bottom lip, biting it sensually. Gentle but enough to send you an exciting feeling throughout body.

Still playing with your lip, his tongue slowly traces over them. With some hesitation, you dare to open your eyes and notice the look in Jumin's eyes. Darker than usual, they are half lidded with desire. When your eyes meet his, he gazes at you hungrily and breaks the kiss.

He looks at you with a gentle smile contrary to his eyes which are full of lust.

"I'm sorry... I missed you so much. I want to pleasure you."

At this words, your hands make their way around Jumin's back and you pull him closer until there was no space left between your bodies. You are close enough to feel the beating of his heart against your chest.

Jumin kisses you again. More passionate than before, he grows bolder and bolder. His hand rests below your ear, his thumb, caressing your cheek.

But suddenly, Jumin moves down along your neck as he kisses your warm skin. You felt a hot breath on your neck, burning as his lips make contact with your skin. His kisses become harder and more urgent.

His hands touch your shoulders really gently and slide down your straps of your nightgown but you can't see him as he is kissing your neck.

Slowly, he moves your nightgown down your waist. His gaze is fixed on your beautiful chest.

He kisses you on the cheek and gently whispers in your ear.

"I'm sorry... I really want to do it... It's been such a long time... I know I'm selfish but I want you."

His lips move down really quickly towards your breasts and you can feel his mouth around your nipple, his wet and warm tongue playing with it while he plays with the other with his hand.

"Ahh..." You moan quietly as you watch at Jumin sucking on your nipple. But you watch as his hand leaves your nipple to go between your legs.

He pushes the thong you are wearing off to the side of your sex and he traces patterns all over your clitoris with his finger. Not being expecting that, you cry out and you hear Jumin chuckles.

"You are so wet... I guess I'm not the only one who wants to do it."

As he strokes your clitoris, you moan loudly at his touch while his lips trail down towards your sex.

Expecting what will happen next, you feel electric waves between your legs.

Gently, Jumin spreads your legs and looks at your sex intensely. A small smirk appeared on his face as he noticed that your wetness is overflowing onto the mattress.

While teasing you, he gently kisses your thighs. He can't stay put and while he kisses your skin, he slides a finger inside you. Not expecting that, you moan and grab his wrist as you look at him with lust.

"I love this gaze. You are beautiful. I love seeing you excited by what I do to you."

While he fingers you, his pace becomes faster and faster. It's been a while since you had done it with Jumin and excitement surpasses your rational mind. You are about to go crazy about him, you are getting bolder as you bit your lip with hunger.

"Jumin... Please, I want you..."

A manly chuckle resonated in the room. Opening your eyes slowly, you glance at Jumin's eyes, they are full of desire and lust.

Jumin takes your nightgown and your thong at the same time and get rid of that piece of clothing that is bothering him.

He stands up in front of you and his gaze is fixes on you. You watch him, slowly untie his cravat, his eyes completely focus on your body, he licks his lips when his eyes reach between your legs but quickly, move up to look at you in the eyes.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, you can't look anywhere else, removing his shirt, he reveals to you his muscular body which drives you completely crazy over him.

Still looking at you, he removes his shoes and socks but suddenly, you decide to tease him. You spread your legs completely in front of him and you slide your hand all over your body, slowly touching your lips, your neck, your breasts, your stomach, you draw a line down your body until you reach the wetness between your legs.

Immediately, you stroke yourself. The feeling of having the gaze of your handsome husband in front of you makes you even more aroused.

When Jumin follows your hand and notices you touch yourself, he freezes. As you open your eyes slowly, you look at your half naked husband, blushing lightly, his prominent bulge assuring you that he is more than excited.

Seeing him excited makes you even more bolder and you decide to take care of yourself in front of him.

But quickly, your hear Jumin removes his pants and boxer. He kneels in front of you, his eyes, piercing at you.

"I'll pleasure you until you'll get enough of it."

Slowly, Jumin penetrates you. First, it hurts slightly since it's been a long time you didn't do it with him but his thrusts are slow, he doesn't want you to get hurt by his unbearable excitation inside him. He wants you to get used to it since your insides are tight.

Feeling no more pain, you say breathily to him.

"Jumin... It's fine... You can go faster now..."

Taking his time, Jumin's thrusts grow faster. The faster he thrusts you faster, the more you moan with pleasure.

He helps to reach orgasm even more faster by stroking your clitoris with his hand while he penetrates you.

You can't bear with that pleasure anymore. Digging your nails into his back, Jumin's hands work even more faster on your clitoris.

You close your eyes as tightly as you can. The only sensation you can feel is the

pleasure that Jumin gives you. Your mind become blank as you frantically moan his name. Hesitantly, you open your eyes. Making eye contact with Jumin, everything about him makes you even more excited.

A few seconds after you calm yourself, Jumin grabbed your hips and begins to thrust without a hint of exhaustion.

His thrusts begin to become more and more faster. His grip on your hips is powerful and he groaned loudly as he clenched his teeth together.

He tilts his head backwards and you hear him grunt noisily as you feel semen spreading inside of you.

After Jumin catches his breath for a few seconds, you notice he still has his penis inside you. Tilting you head to the side, you wonder why he stays like this but his hips move once again. Semen flows outside your vagina and you try to stop Jumin.

"Jumin ! We should take a shower first !"

Still thrusting you, Jumin lays his body against you and whispers in your ear.

"I want more of you, I want to hear you scream my name again..."

Blushing, your insides are even more sensitive than before and excitement takes over. As you feel something warming between your legs, Jumin smiles at you and notices you are a little uncomfortable since you can't shower yourself.

Suddenly, he takes your legs and puts them around his waist. He stands up as he carries you by putting his hands below your thighs and he goes towards the bathroom.

Entering the shower cabin, he pushes your back against the cold wall. Warm water falls above both of you and Jumin licks his lips slowly as he looks at you getting wet.

His hips move once again as you feel his penis rubbing inside your vagina and you try to suppress a moan.

Taking great pleasure in seeing you react like that, Jumin presses his body against yours and growls as he clenches his teeth.

"I want you to give yourself to me tonight."


End file.
